


Akane/Akari - Secret Santa

by BunnyMajo



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMajo/pseuds/BunnyMajo
Summary: Happy Holidays ylvargen!I did your request of Akane & Akari doing something romantic, I hope you like it! They're such a cute couple idea.





	Akane/Akari - Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ylvargen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylvargen/gifts).




End file.
